Little Witch
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: Namine-centric. Little witch, little witch obey your family please. A look at Namine and the Organization. AUish


Little Witch

**Karin: Okay, really bored and tired, but my urge to write something just wouldn't leave. So, on a whim, I typed this up. It's AU, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

**Little Witch**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Little witch, little witch go to sleep.

**--**

She rubbed her blue eyes sleepily as she laid in her white bed. However, she refused to give sleep the satisfaction of taking her. She hugged her stuffed cat that Demyx had given her to her small six-year-old body as she listened to Xigbar's bedtime story.

**--**

Little witch, little witch please don't creep.

**--**

The white hallways of the Castle that Never Was never looked so dark and empty during the daytime. She shuddered as she desperately tried to locate Number Six's room. Sadly, the reason why she left the sanctuary of her room decided to startle her. A boom of thunder and a flash of lightening sent her running only to be caught and comforted by Marluxia after.

**--**

Little witch, little witch no lying please.

**--**

Her face glowed red and she avoided looking everywhere but the stern golden eyes of the Superior. Her stuffed cat clenched to her small body in an effort to give her courage. However, the raised eyebrow from Superior and the herds of dusks doing _her_ chores wasn't really winning her side of the story.

**--**

Little witch, little witch no climbing up trees.

**--**

Demyx looked like he was about to faint as he watched her high up in the tree trying to retrieve her stuffed kitten. Her blue eyes were determined as she cautiously crawled to where the hawk's nest was. Suddenly her footing slipped and she was tumbling down towards the ground. Luckily, her other babysitter, Lexaeus, had caught her with ease. Clearly he and Demyx would be getting extra chore and dinner duty for allowing her harm.

**--**

Little witch, little witch don't play tricks.

**--**

Her hand inconspicuously picked up the hot sauce from the counter and poured some into the gumbo for tonight's dinner. When Xaldin turned around, he found her innocently sitting on the kitchen counter with her stuffed cat and her legs kicking back and forth in rhythm.

**--**

Little witch, little witch let's play pick up sticks.

**--**

Even if she was only six, she still had enough brain to question Larxene's version of pick up sticks. Axel and Demyx were running around panicky in an effort to avoid the wrath of Superior as they desperately searched for the Superior's weapons that she and Larxene had discreetly hid.

**--**

Little witch, little witch behave during the game.

**--**

She sat on the middle of the kitchen table with a confused expression as all the members were sitting around it holding cards. They seemed to be sizing each other up trying to catch someone bluffing. After all, the prize was just too adorable to lose their babysitting privileges to Luxord who thought betting her in the first place was a good idea.

**--**

Little witch, little witch smile when a performance came.

**--**

Her face beamed excitedly as Axel threw up his flames into the air. She always enjoyed his fire acts for he was incredibility skilled and never messed up. Well, in his opinion at least since that whole Demyx-Axel performance—in other words water-fire act—wasn't the best idea.

**--**

Little witch, little witch stop being so cute.

**--**

Vexen bowed his head in shame as Xemnas glared at him. Behind him was herself with a sea-salt ice cream popsicle. It was near dinnertime and the rule was she wasn't supposed to have sweets before dinner. In his defense, though, Vexen wasn't expecting the little girl to whip out the puppy dog eyes.

**--**

Little witch, little witch you don't have to act like a mute.

**--**

Zexion turned a page as he heard slight shuffling. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the blonde little girl fidgeting and taking glances out the window. Her shyness disabled her to disturb his reading time it seemed. Without saying a word, Zexion picked her up and took her outside to play.

**--**

Little witch, little witch eat your dinner.

**--**

She turned her head away stubbornly as Saix tried to maneuver the discussing concoction known as spinach into her mouth. She felt her stomach throw itself up when the green leafy substance was shoved into her mouth. She had to brush her teeth at least five times to get the taste out.

**--**

Little witch, little witch don't be kind to sinners.

**--**

She never once said she hated them. Even if they were considered to be bad to everyone else. Sure she didn't have a mommy or daddy, but as she sat at the kitchen table making her odd family tree, she felt that this group of people were the greatest family she could have been given.

**--**

Little witch, little witch don't start to like boys.

**--**

Her cheeks flamed up as nine-year-old Roxas kissed her on the cheek in front of the entire organization. He was the new member of their family and Axel encouraged her to make friends with him. That night she had to sit through the talk with Xigbar as the others pummeled Axel for allowing this attraction to happen.

**--**

Little witch, little witch don't lose your toys.

**--**

Oh boy, it seemed Marluxia's man-eating plants would have a field day since Xaldin and Vexen had to retrieve her toys since she left them in Marluxia's garden house once again. They had to wonder if Marluxia made sure she left them by the man-eating plants on purpose.

**--**

Little witch, little witch please don't cry.

**--**

Marluxia and Demyx panicked as they watched her burst into tears. The remains of her stuffed cat caught in the crossfire of their disagreement lied in shambles on the white marble floor. Larxene whacked the two of them on the heads repeatedly as Roxas comforted her and Xaldin sewed her cat up good as new.

**--**

Little witch, little witch let's bake a pie.

**--**

She laughed shyly as Axel blew off some flour from his face. Lexaeus peeled the apples and Axel heated up the oven. As for her and Roxas, they were too busy playing with the dough.

**--**

Little witch, little witch stay inside and play.

**--**

She looked longing out the window which had rain pitter-pattering against it. She then turned back to her card game with Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, and Vexen. Strange enough, most of all of the chips were in front of her. But they were letting her win…or at least that's what they've been telling themselves.

**--**

Little witch, little witch please continue to stay.

**--**

As she sat on Demyx's lap eating her thanksgiving dinner, her eyes drifted around the table to see Axel and Roxas laughing, Marluxia blabbing on to Vexen and Lexaeus, Zexion reading a book, Xigbar and Larxene mocking Xaldin behind his back, Luxord and Saix playing a game of cards at the table, and Xemnas just eating his dinner silently, she couldn't help but be thankful for her strange, yet irreplaceable family.

* * *

**Karin: I was really bored so I decided to write this. Sorry if it's cruddy, but I think it turned out well considering my exhaustion and irritation from school. Thanks for reading and have a good weekend. **


End file.
